quakefandomcom-20200222-history
*- Giggler4.bsp -*
*- Giggler4.bsp -* or Giggler4.bsp is a Multiplayer level, intended for Deathmatch 2 like all prior Giggler levels. This level is significantly larger than the earlier levels in the Giggler series. Unlike the earlier levels, the music track is Peace? instead of Freezing Vertigo. Throughout the level are a series of windows that look into an area of the map that is normally impossible to access. Players that Noclip into this section can travel between all the windows in the level. Spawn Locations * On top of Crate in Corridors. * Bend of Corridors near side room with Elevator. * Side room of Corridors with Elevator to unholy church. * Underground Cave, overlooking the large pit. * Outer Courtyard, beside the Water fountain. * Outer Courtyard, near Elevator leading to upper balcony. * Unholy church of Corridors, near benches. * Unholy church of Corridors, near pew. * Super Nailgun room of Outer Courtyard. * Beside Double-Barrelled Shotgun in Outer Courtyard. * Platform of Underground Cave. * Area between platform and large pit in Underground Cave. * Corridors, near Elevator leading to Outer Courtyard. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Bend of Outer Courtyard. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Corridors, between Water and Crate. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Corridors, small side room with Elevator. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Corridors, beside pew in unholy church. * Nailgun - Pool of Water in Underground Cave. * Super Nailgun - Outer Courtyard, room connected to upper floor balcony. * Grenade Launcher -''Corridors'', hallway overlooking Water of Wind Tunnel. * Rocket Launcher - Large pit of Underground Cave. * Thunderbolt - Outer Courtyard, Water between two Wind Tunnels. Room-By-Room Summarization Outer Courtyard * Double-Barrelled Shotgun at bend. * Super Nailgun in room connected to upper floor balcony. * Thunderbolt in Water between two Wind Tunnels. * Elevator to upper floor balcony in far corner. * Teleporter in room connected to upper floor balcony, leads to platform of Underground Cave. * Water fountain, dropping into it is a one-way route due to a Wind Tunnel preventing the player from surfacing and another further along the tunnel; leads to Corridors. * Bars near Water fountain lead to unholy church connected to Corridors. Corridors * Double-Barrelled Shotgun between Water and Crate. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in small side room with Elevator. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun beside pew in unholy church. * Grenade Launcher in corridor overlooking Water of Wind Tunnel. * Elevator near Water leads back to Outer Courtyard. * Dual sets of Doors, leads to Underground Cave. * Small side room with Elevator leads to unholy church. * Doors near Elevator room leads to Underground Cave. Underground Cave * Nailgun in pool of Water. * Rocket Launcher in large pit. * Pool of Water under a wooden bridge, has a hole at the bottom with a Teleporter leading to the balcony overlooking the Outer Courtyard. * Large pit with numerous windows overlooking it, has 2 Elevators on either side leading out of it. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-10 Quake levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:BSP levels